Puppet Tries to Get Even
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Spies' Bet. The Puppet has returned and is using the Headless Hatmann to divide and conquer the two spies' teams. Will they find out who is behind this? Or will they need someone else with magical powers to help them i.e. Merasmus?
1. Puppet Hiding Away

Puppet Tries to Get Even

Chapter 1: Puppet Hiding Away

It had been at least a week since the two spies had finished their jobs at Freddy's Pizzeria. It was quite rather a dark night at Mann Manor, where the Puppet who had followed the two spies back to their place was secretly planning with the Headless Hatmann.

"So what's this all about I hear you have an issue with these two spies?" asked the Headless Hatmann in a demonic like voice.

The Puppet drew a picture of the two spies and handed it over to him.

"I see" continued the Headless Hatmann, "so what do you want me to do about them?"

The Puppet then hands him a note that reads "Get Even With Them For Me".

"Yes, that I think I can do" laughed the Headless Hatmann.

About a few days later, the two spies were gearing up for a typical run with their two teams in pushing the payload carts.

"So, how did your job do as a security guard?" asked the Red Soldier to the Red Spy.

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it, makes me have more desire to just fight my Blue counterpart than live through five nights at that horrible place" continued the Red Spy.

As the administrator signaled the two teams to go out and push their payload cards, the Blue Spy headed off in his usual manner hoping to sabotage the other team's efforts. As the Red team continued to push their payload, the Blue Spy began to backstab each member along with a Blue Pyro coming into the scene using his flamethrower at the Red team members. Yet as the Blue Pyro was having too much fun he was backstabbed by the Red Spy.

"I see you've improved" said the Red Spy as he noticed his dead comrades.

"True" continued the Blue Spy, "this is more fun than at that pizzeria a few weeks ago."

"That's true" laughed the Red Spy as he took out his gun.

The Red Spy then began to continue to have a casual conversation with his Blue counterpart as they were in a shootout with each other. The Blue Spy was hiding behind the Red team's payload while his Red counterpart was trying to find him.

"Bah, you shouldn't be afraid of me, at least I'm not that horrible Puppet!" laughed the Red Spy.

The Blue Spy then got out of his hiding spot.

"At least I know what other spies like you are up to, not that horrible thing" continued the Blue Spy as the two continued their shootout with each other.

But as the Blue Spy was about to fire another round, a Red Soldier fired his rocket fragging the Blue Spy.

"Sorry to disrupt your conversation, but we got a job to do" said the Red Soldier.

The Red Team continued to push their payload while the Blue team was struggling with theirs. For the Puppet, it was glaring at both teams noticing how much they were trying to put an effort. The Headless Hatmann was also observing too from afar. The Puppet then pointed at the two teams.

"Hmm, time for a little fun!" laughed the Headless Hatmann in his typical demonic voice.

The Headless Hatmann then leaped down with his axe and began to charge toward the two teams.

"Wait, it's not the season!" cried a Blue Soldier as he was fragged by the Headless Hatmann.

"Run!" cried a Blue Scout as he spotted the Headless Hatmann.

The Blue team was obviously running into some trouble with the Headless Hatmann, for the Red team, they were going to run into the same trouble as they were just nearing the Blue team's base.

"Almost there ladies!" laughed the Red Soldier.

Suddenly the Red Soldier could feel some heavy breathing, thinking it was the Red Heavy doing it.

"Heavy how many times do I—oh!" cried the Red Soldier as he noticed the Headless Hatmann, "Shouldn't you be waiting for fall?"

The Headless Hatmann then promptly fragged the Red team members with his axe, for the two spies they were puzzled why the Headless Hatmann was summoned yet they had to move on with their mission but also fight the Headless Hatmann. The Puppet indeed wanted to use the Headless Hatmann as his very own puppet to divide and conquer the two teams.


	2. Mega Draw

Chapter 2: Mega Draw

Both teams were perplexed to wonder why the Headless Hatmann was released a few seasons too early as they were trying to still push the two payloads. For the two spies, they suspected it might be someone or something out for revenge against them. As both teams began to move their payloads, the two spies secretly met.

"Something tells me it's not natural for the Headless Hatmann to come out so early" said the Red Spy.

"Of course it isn't" continued the Blue Spy, "how does this relate to us being at the pizzeria we worked for a few weeks ago?"

"I have no idea" continued the Red Spy, "we need to find a way to capture the Headless Hatmann and interrogate him who hired him."

But their meeting was indeed disrupted as they were both fragged by the Headless Hatmann, the Puppet who was secretly observing the two gave the thumbs up to the Headless Hatmann who nodded with glee.

"Darn it!" cried the Red Spy who ended up back at the red base.

The two spies headed out to try to help out their teams, but at every turn, the Headless Hatmann was there chopping each member of each team as they were moving the payload. Time was indeed running out for both teams whom were not even pass their checkpoints.

"Ladies this is pathetic!" roared the Red Soldier to his team.

Similarly the Blue Soldier was scolding his team members.

"I am very disappointed in you all, we shouldn't be squashed like bugs because that thing is out early" said the Blue Soldier.

"But it's not even a full moon or Halloween" said the Blue Scout.

"Yea, that's when he's supposed to be out" added the Blue Engineer.

"I do not care" continued the Blue Soldier, "if he disrupts us, we should fight back!"

"That's an order!" roared both soldiers of the two teams.

As the two teams headed out, time wasn't on their side and there was only two minutes left in the mission.

"Two minutes left in the mission, you are all an embarassment!" roared the Administrator as she didn't approve of what was going on.

As time began to tick down, all firepower began to concentrate on the Headless Hatmann who wasn't hurt one bit by the firepower. The Puppet glared from afar watching the onslaught by the Headless Hatmann. Both teams were continuing to drop like flies from the Headless Hatmann's wrath.

"This is getting us nowhere!" cried the Red Scout.

"I say it's time for the Demoman to show everyone" laughed the Red Demo.

The Red Demo and his Blue counterpart charged at the Headless Hatmann, even with all of the grenades and stickybombs at their disposal, the Headless Hatmann was still able to frag them.

"It's not possible!" cried the Blue Heavy.

The Blue Heavy then used his chaingun at the Headless Hatmann, yet that didn't even work either. The Blue Heavy was then quickly fragged.

"This will not end well!" cried the Blue Heavy as he spawned back at his base.

Soon time was ticking and no team had scored a higher point than the other, both had about the same score. As seconds ticked away to the last second, the sole entity that received invincibility was the Headless Hatmann.

"Okay this does not make sense" said the Red Spy who was then fragged by the Headless Hatmann.

Both teams felt defeated as their soldiers were reviewing the next game.

"Uh, this went so horribly!" cried the Blue Spy.

"How the heck would we get the Headless Hatmann this early?!" cried the Blue Sniper.

"Who knows" said the Blue Scout.

"I say it had to do with that stupid pizza restaurant you and your Red counterpart worked at a few weeks ago" said the Blue Soldier to the Blue Spy.

"But where's the connection, I see no connection between the two" continued the Blue Spy.

"Then I suggest you talk with your Red counterpart and find out" continued the Blue Soldier.

As the two spies again agreed to meet, they were hoping to get to the bottom of who was summoning the Headless Hatmann so early.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Both the Red and Blue spy knew it had to do something with the Puppet which was the reason why the Headless Hatmann was out so early.

"I don't understand why would that thing make such an alliance with the Headless Hatmann this early" said the Red Spy.

"Of course, it has to be that Puppet" continued the Blue Spy, "it wasn't wise of either one of us to mess with it at that pizzaria."

"Now the rest of our teammates are beginning to question us as well" added the Red Spy.

"I highly understand that part of it" continued the Blue Spy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, as the Red Spy opened up, both teams were there not very pleased.

"You brought them over too?" asked the Red Spy.

"They need to know everything" continued the Blue Spy.

Both soldiers of the two teams were not very happy with the spies.

"This is unacceptable!" cried the Red Soldier who was displeased with both spies from the two teams.

"I cannot believe we're getting beaten by a Puppet!" cried the Blue Scout.

"Oh please, it could be worse, it's not like the Puppet is easedropping on us right now" said the Red Demo.

But the Puppet was indeed listening on the meeting between the two teams, it knew it had to make the plan much more permament if it wanted revenge. For the Puppet then headed back to where the Headless Hatmann was sharpening his ax for the next battle.

"What be this now?" asked the Headless Hatmann to the Puppet.

The Puppet drew up another plan as it gave it to the Headless Hatmann.

"Ah yes, more carnage" continued the Headless Hatmann.

For the two teams, the spies were in desperate need to find some help.

"There is no way we're going to get Merasmus involved in helping us" added the Red Soldier.

"Yea, whatever that crazy Puppet tosses at us, we'll throw right back" laughed the Blue Sniper.

"I am not so sure about that" continued the Red Spy, "he already got us in a draw in the last challenge."

"Big deal it's just one challenge that happened, not like the Puppet has plans to send us to hell" continued the Red Scout.

"It's so hot and warm down there" said the Blue Heavy.

"Mmm, mmm" added the Red Pyro.

"There must be a way we can beat the Puppet at its own game, maybe we should invite the Puppet down there and end it once and for all" continued the Red Spy.

"Impossible" said the Blue Spy, "none of us would survive."

"Oh please, this will be just like how those two brothers of Mann Co fought it out to the end, except we'll be on the winning side" continued the Red Spy.

"You better be right about that" added the Blue Soldier.

"So this is what I have in store for the Puppet" said the Red Spy as he told the two teams his plan.

As the two teams began their challenge, they felt it was necessary to have another early Halloween challenge, as the challenge initially started, the Headless Hatmann soon appeared with his evil laugh.

"Come on, I know you're working for the Puppet!" roared the Blue Spy.

The Headless Hatmann tried to chop the Blue Spy and frag him, yet the Headless Hatmann was then burned by the two Pyros from the two teams. The Puppet was glaring down knowing the Headless Hatmann was in trouble and had to act fast. It swooped down and fragged the Red Sniper.

"There it is!" cried the Red Spy.

The Puppet charged at the others within the two teams, the Puppet for some time was able to frag each member of each team as they attempted to stop the Puppet. Yet they were no match, they were fragged and sent back to their bases.

"We're getting nowhere with this sunshine" said the Blue Soldier to the Blue Spy.

"It's not my plan, it's my Red counterpart's!" cried the Blue Spy.

"Well come up with another plan of your own, like a Plan B" added the Blue Scout.

"Fine" continued the Blue Spy.

For the Red Spy he was kicked around by his teammates.

"You idiot, he's knocking us down like flies!" cried the Red Soldier.

"Hey at least we've drawn him out" said the Red Spy.

"You better find another plan" continued the Red Heavy who was about to beat up the Red Spy.

The two spies indeed had to come up with a plan B if they wanted to survive and win the challenge.


	4. Drawing Out the Puppet

Chapter 4: Drawing Out the Puppet

The two teams knew what they had to do in drawing out the Puppet by calling it out itself to come out. But the only way to succeed was to destroy the Headless Hatmann first. As they were prepared for another capture the point challenge, the two spies were communicating with each other through their communicators.

"Ready?" asked the Red Spy.

"Ready" replied the Blue Spy.

As the challenge started the two teams began as a normal challenge capturing a point, soon however, the Headless Hatmann showed up and was prepared to ax and frag anyone that came by. The Headless Hatmann first fragged a Blue Pyro who was on his way to capture a point. For the Puppet, it was watching everything in secret from afar. Observing the movement of the two teams.

"Need some help here!" cried the Blue Engineer as he was doing his best to have his sentry gun fight off the Headless Hatmann which was no use as he was quickly fragged and his sentry gun destroyed as well.

Yet soon however a few rockets from the Blue Soldier came toward the Headless Hatmann sending it flying into the air and against the wall. Then a few more from the Red Soldier as the two teams were getting closer to the middle capture point.

"I say we stick to the plan and pretend to be fighting but only hold the middle ground" continued the Red Spy.

"Agreed" replied the Blue Soldier who fired a few more rounds of rockets at the Headless Hatmann.

The Headless Hatmann got up and charged at the two teams, he was able to frag both soldiers of the two teams, and even the scouts. Yet soon he'd have to face the two heavies of the teams as they were using their chainguns against him.

"Puny coward come fight me!" laughed the Red Heavy which that remark soon changed as the Headless Hatmann came toward him with an ax, "Uh oh."

The Headless Hatmann made quick work of the Red Heavy and the Blue Heavy soon ran out of ammo.

"Great, just great!" cried the Blue Heavy which he was then fragged.

The two doctors on both teams had to come up with some sort of a plan as they were charging their urber chargers for the two heavies that respawned back at their teams' bases.

"Let's call out the Puppet after this" laughed the Red Spy to his comrades.

As both teams began to concentrate firepower on the Headless Hatmann, the Headless Hatmann was getting quite weak, and soon he was defeated by the combined firepower.

"Yes, you hear that Puppet, we beat you we know you're out there come and fight us!" roared the Blue Spy.

The Puppet soon indeed showed up as it then grabbed the Headless Hatmann's ax and began to chase each one of them.

"Now you've done it!" cried the Blue Demo as he was running for his life.

The Puppet was able to ax each member of each team with ease until he came across the two spies.

"It's just between you and us" continued the Blue Spy.

The Puppet nodded, as it wasn't very happy to see the two spies.

"Let's dance then" said the Red Spy as he took out a knife along with his Blue counterpart.

The Blue Spy lunged first at the Puppet who was then able to frst him sadly, for the Red Spy he was able to dodge the attack and was able to stab the Puppet in the back. The Puppet took out the knife from its back which stunned the Red Spy. But as it was about to charge, an Uber charged up Red Heavy literally punched out the Puppet's lights knocking it out cold.

"That's one way to handle that!" laughed the Red Heavy.

"You said it" laughed the Blue Heavy.

"Uh, what did I miss?" asked the Blue Spy as he came back from his base.

"What do you want to do about this?" asked the Red Spy.

"I have a good idea" added the Blue Spy.

Indeed the two teams were prepared to sell the Puppet to none other than Gray Mann himself, as he came right by to see everything he noticed the Puppet trapped in a special glass.

"Very nice antique, I'll take it" laughed Gray Mann, "as part of a truce."

"Agreed" laughed the Blue Spy.

"Where did you manage to find this?" asked Gray.

"Some pizzeria sold it" replied the Red Spy as he made up the best alibi.

"Good enough for me" laughed Gray as he left with the antique.

Hopefully that'd be the last time the two spies would ever see the Puppet ever again, or hopefully for what they thought would be the last time as it began to glare at them back as Gray Mann was putting it in his trunk of his car and heading off.


End file.
